Miedo
by shitdhorse
Summary: Ran está cansada del desconocimiento. El desconocimiento crea ansiedad. ¿Cuál es tu verdad, Shinichi?
1. Miedo

SUMMARY: Cuando sufres un ataque de ansiedad un nudo inmenso se forma en tu garganta y no te deja respirar, estás llorando, pero ninguna lágrima cae. No sabes a dónde mirar, ni controlar tus movimientos, menos aún las emociones. Todo pensamiento racional abandona tu cabeza y en el único en el que se centra es la causa que te ha provocado llegar a esas circunstancias. Ran está cansada del desconocimiento. El desconocimiento crea ansiedad. ¿Cuál es tu verdad, Shinichi _?_

 _Prólogo._

378 días.

Hoy hace exactamente 378 días desde el día en que Conan Edogawa apareció. Y Shinichi desapareció. Así, sin más. Sin dejar rastro. Nunca se es consciente del sufrimiento de una persona hasta que no estalla. Durante trece años las vidas del detective y Ran Mouri han estado unidas, nunca separados, con sus más y sus menos, pero siempre juntos. ¿Cómo afrontar que después de toda una vida de un día para otro dejes de ver a alguien que quieres con todo tu corazón? Hay personas que duelen. Porque era necesario para ella que él la estrujara entre sus brazos como hacía ya muchísimo tiempo que no ocurría. Necesitaba gritarle que lo quería y se lamentaba de no haberlo dicho antes.

Hubiera evitado tantísimo dolor.

Y en cuanto a él, la situación era similar. La ausencia de contacto entre ellos lo estaba matando.

La última vez que ambos coincidieron fue en el viaje escolar dónde Ran correspondió los sentimientos del detective. Dos largos meses de ese suceso. Pocas llamadas, no contacto visual, menos físico. En resumen, una torturas a pellizcos para ambos. Y sí, para ambos, porque si bien Ran estaba siendo torturada por la distancia, Shinichi estaba torturado por el ver y no poder. Porque la tiene a literalmente a cinco metros de su habitación, y la contempla todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches. La escucha llorar, le habla, vive su vida con ella. Pero NO de la manera que quiere, porque tiene a la persona que más ama a su lado y no puede abrazarla, reconfortarla, besarla, ni siquiera puede decirle un mísero "te quiero". Y todo porque estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de siete años.

Una tortura a pellizcos, en toda regla.

Hoy es un día que no debería marcar la diferencia a los demás.

Debería.

Pero no es así, porque Ran se ha cansado de desconocer. De no tener respuestas. Y por eso, la única solución es de no tenerlas, es buscarlas. Al coste que sea. Y algunas encuentra, ya que descubre de que hubo un encuentro entre unos misteriosos hombres de negro y su novio. Y también sabe, que ingirió una pastilla, a pesar de no conocer el poder de ésta.

Así que Ran Mouri decide investigar el caso de la desaparición de Shinichi Kudo, qué efecto tenían esas pastillas y el paradero de su mejor amigo y amor.

Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo, prepárate, porque _solo hay una verdad._

Y la tuya pronto va a ser descubierta.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 _Ran's POV_

El molesto sonido de la alarma hace eco en mi habitación. Frunzo el ceño y me restriego los puños con mis ojos perezosamente. Apago la alarma con pesadez y me incorporo sobre la cama. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo e instantáneamente lo desvío. Tengo dos grandes ojeras y mi rostro luce demacrado. Al fin y al cabo, llevo más de una semana sin apenas dormir.

Ansiedad.

Llevaba sin sufrir esos mini ataques de ansiedad desde que tenía trece años, en segundo de la ESO, más concretamente. Fue una etapa dónde mi autoestima estaba por los suelos y mis pensamientos me jugaron una mala pasada. Sufría esos mini ataques durante la noche, cuando la oscuridad era mi única compañera. Sin embargo un día sufrí uno en el instituto, en clase de matemáticas, un imbécil de mi clase me dio una notita diciendo lo patética que parecía arrastrándome por Shinichi cuando me iba a pasar lo mismo que a mi madre con mi padre. Lloré mucho, apenas podía respirar y me temblaban las manos. Recuerdo a Sonoko gritándole al chico y a Shinichi sacándome de allí a toda prisa. Fue él quien tiró la nota y habló con mis profesores para que sancionaran al chico. Ese día le conté todo a Shinichi, de mis problemas de autoestima, de falta de sueño, de apetito, de mis ataques de ansiedad. Y también recuerdo que secó mis lágrimas y prometió ayudarme a superar esa etapa. Me abrazó y yo lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Tardé unos cuatro meses en superar aquellos ataques.

Pero han vuelto. Y esta vez, peor.

Tan solo es en las noches y cada vez es más intenso, más doloroso, más desesperante.

Esta vez no es la autoestima lo que me está dañando.

Desconocer en qué mierda se ha metido Shinichi, me tiene enferma. Y sé que se ha dado cuenta, porque cada vez que llama trata de sacarme el tema de la ansiedad, para asegurarse que estoy bien. Le miento. Todos los días. Pero él no está aquí y por eso no puede recriminarme nada. Porque no tiene pruebas.

Conan está muy pegado a mí y muy pendiente de cada movimiento que hago. No me extraña, independientemente de si haya hablado o no con Shinichi, mi aspecto físico deja mucho que desear. He adelgazado bastante en apenas dos semanas y debido al cansancio por no dormir voy a todas partes con unas ojeras que cada día son más grandes.

Mis pensamientos solo se centran en la información que tuve que procesar hace tres días. Cuando decidí romper la monotonía y empecé a investigar la desaparición de mi novio a escondidas. Por unos momentos pensé en pedirle ayuda a Conan, pero sé que se lo contaría de inmediato, por eso deseché la idea nada más pensarla. Sé que estuvo mal, pero fui a casa de Shinichi y rebusque entre todas sus cosas alguna pista que me llevara a él. Le dije a Subaru-san que el mismo Shinichi me había pedido que buscará algo ya que él no estaba. Por supuesto no puso objeción ninguna. No encontré nada. Y sintiéndome peor aún, acudí a casa del profesor Agasa. No mencioné en ningún momento a Shinichi, puse como excusa a Conan, preguntándole si hacía bien la tarea y si no se pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo, ya que últimamente se pasa las 24 horas en casa del profesor Agasa. Cuando éste último tuvo que salir con Ai-chan empecé a registrar la casa del profesor. Esa noche no dormí absolutamente nada, en parte por sentirme tremendamente culpable y en parte por lo que encontré. Yo sabía que Ai no era una chica normal, lo tenía claro, pero de ahí a encontrarme con semejante laboratorio. De verdad, de verdad que sé que estuvo fatal, pero miré algunos archivos en el ordenador de Ai para encontrar respuestas.

He de decir que encontré cosas.

Por ejemplo, que Shinichi está investigando una organización bastante peligrosa.

Que ingirió una pastilla llamada APTX 4869.

Y que a los ojos de esa organización, Shinichi Kudo está muerto.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Reaparecen las mismas ganas de vomitar que tuve en el momento en el que leí las palabras muerto y Shinichi en una frase.

Decido que es el momento de levantarme y vestirme. Apenas estamos comenzando las vacaciones de Navidad así que decido ponerme unas mayas negras y una sudadera bastante grande gris. Hoy no me apetece sonreír. En general, no me apetece nada. No tengo fuerzas ni para peinarme, así que me cojo una coleta alta en vez de dejármelo suelto.

Suspiro.

Cojo una pequeña libreta que había escondida entre la ropa interior y apunto en una de sus hojas:

 _Día 3 de la Investigación a Shinichi: descubrir qué relación hay entre Shinichi Kudo y Conan Edogawa._

Dicen que las lágrimas que no se lloran son las que más duelen.

Cuánta razón llevan.

 **Fin cap 1.**

 **Hey! Siento haber tardado tantísimo en escribir, bachillerato de artes está acabando con mi existencia. Muchas cosas están pasando en mi vida y estoy todavía en proceso de asimilación. Pero no pasa nada, parece ser que la inspiración ha regresado a mí :D voy a intentar subir otros dos capítulos entre mañana y pasado. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá este fanfic, voy a dejar que mi imaginación vuele sin límites. No sé si contendrá o no un lemon o algo del estilo. Aunque tengo algunas ideas. Espero vuestros comentarios** **️**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Noto la penetrante mirada de Conan pegada en mi espalda. Estoy haciendo el desayuno y, como desde hace unos días, un silencio sepulcral reina en el ambiente. Tan solo se escucha el sonido de la sartén. Papá se fue a través hace rato, se está tomando enserio su trabajo desde que ando por la casa como si fuera un muerto viviente.

Es todos los días lo mismo. Los ojos de Conan me persiguen durante todo el día, pero ninguno decimos una sola palabra.

Hasta hoy, parece ser.

-Ran-neechan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

No quiero sonar borde con Conan, pero es que no tengo ánimos ni para fingir.

-¿Estás así de triste porque Shinichi-niichan no está aquí?

El niño es más listo que el hambre.

-No exactamente, Conan. No te preocupes, tan solo es una mala racha, la superaré en algún momento.

-Pero Shinichi-niichan y yo estamos preocupados, y el tío Kogoro también.

Me lo suponía.

-De verdad, Conan. Se me pasará.

-¿Y no quieres hablar de ello? Al menos contarme que te tiene así, solo quiero ayudarte.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

-Estoy así porque no sé dónde está Shinichi. O más bien porque sé que está metido en algo muy peligroso. No sé qué me duele más, que no me lo quiera contar o que eso me diga que de verdad está en peligro.

-Ran-neechan si piensas que Shinichi-niichan no confía en-

-Sé que Shinichi confía en mí.

Me mira sorprendido.

-Lo sé. Y yo confío en él. El problema es que si no me lo cuenta es para mantenerme alejada del peligro, porque es tan egoísta que piensa que todo está bien si pone su vida por delante de la mía.

-Ran-neechan él-

-Es que no se ha parado ni a pensar que si él se muere yo voy detrás y que si le pasa algo no podré con el peso.

Me tiembla la voz, las manos. Aprieto los dientes y quiero llorar.

Pero ni una sola maldita lágrima escapa de mis ojos.

Mi garganta arde, quiero llorar y soltarlo pero la maldita ansiedad impide que respire correctamente y no puedo llorar.

Y duele.

Me quema.

Conan me está mirando entre asustado y preocupado.

-Ran-neechan, ¿Tienes ansiedad?

Cierro los ojos y consigo que una lágrima se describe por mí mejilla.

-Sí, Conan. Tengo ansiedad.

Ni lo miro, me levanto y me encierro en mi cuarto. No quiero verlo. A nadie. Escucho a Conan decirme por el otro lado de la puerta que lo siente por preguntarme y que se va a casa del profesor Agasa.

Genial, ahora he hecho sentirse mal a Conan. Cuando vuelva le pediré disculpas.

Sin embargo voy a aprovechar que se va. Nada más escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse salgo de mi habitación y me meto en la que comparten mi padre y Conan.

Voy a averiguar qué tienen Conan y Shinichi.

Empiezo a buscar entre las cosas de Conan algo que me pueda servir. Que me pueda ayudar. Remuevo toda la ropa, camisas, pantalones, sudaderas, abrigos. Rebusco entre sus libros. Entre sus cómics, sus revistas, su intimidad.

Entonces algo capta mi atención.

Conan se ha dejado el móvil.

Pero no es el móvil de Conan.

Abro el móvil y lo enciendo. La pantalla se ilumina y ante mis ojos aparecen varias notificaciones.

El corazón se me para durante tres segundos.

Suelto el móvil inmediatamente y corro al baño a vomitar.

Siento las lágrimas agruparse en mis ojos pero ni una de ellas caen. Me sostengo el pecho y trato de ajustar mi respiración. El corazón me late muy rápido y lloro, a pesar de que no hay lágrimas. Sufro un ataque de ansiedad y me tiro de los pelos sin saber qué hacer.

Ese móvil no era el de Conan.

Era el de Shinichi.

 _Y Shinichi me llamó anoche._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Shinichi's POV_

Ran está mal.

Ran está realmente mal.

Me está matando verla así. Entre otras cosas porque sé que está así por mí y me mata. De verdad, me mata. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he discutido con Haibara en esta semana porque quiero contarle la verdad a Ran, porque necesito gritarle que estoy con ella, que no sufra.

Que sí, que la estoy protegiendo de la organización.

Pero no la estoy protegiendo de mí, de su infierno personal.

Y ya le ha dejado claro a Conan que sabe que estoy metido en una mierda peligrosa y que no la mantengo al tanto por su seguridad.

" _Es tan egoísta que piensa que todo está bien si pone su vida por delante de la mía."_

Esa frase lleva repitiéndose en bucle en mi cabeza desde que salí de casa para buscar al profesor y a Haibara y pedirles ayuda.

Maldita sea, está sufriendo ataques de ansiedad. Los mismos ataques que tuvo hace casi cinco años. Superó esa etapa, yo le ayudé. Y ahora han vuelto. Solo que esta vez, yo no estoy. Y sé que eso es peor. Está demacrada, muy delgada, no duerme, no come, no sonríe.

No puedo verla así. Y la llamo todos los días y algunos me coge el teléfono y otros no. Y cuando no lo coge es porque ya está en su ataque. Me mata porque no puedo ayudarla.

Con esa retahíla de pensamientos llego a casa del profesor y le explico la situación.

-Pero Shinichi, Ran …

-Ran, ¿qué?

-Estuvo aquí hace tres días.- terminó Haibara.

-¿Cómo?

-Estuvo aquí pero no te mencionó en ningún momento como Shinichi, tan solo me preguntó por tus deberes y cosas de la escuela.

-¿Vino por Conan?

-Kudo, estuvo en tu casa.

Mucha información y muy poco tiempo.

-Es cierto, Subaru-san nos lo contó, dijo que estuvo buscando algo entre tus cosas pero que se fue sin nada.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí, profesor?

-Pues no mucho, Ai y yo tuvimos que irnos, ella tan solo se quedó un rato más para recoger la cocina ya que se ofreció a ayudar.

-Pudo haber registrado la casa-deduje.

-No hay señales de tal cosa, cuando llegamos el profesor revisó todas las habitaciones y yo mi laboratorio, no hay nada que muestre que haya hecho algo así.

-Haibara, tengo que contarle la verdad, esto no puede seguir así.

-Idiota, la vas a poner en peligro.

-¡Ya está en peligro! ¿No la ves? ¡Está jodidamente mal!

-¿No te das cuenta, inepto? La cura de la droga está a días, semanas como mucho de ser terminada, estamos en el punto cumbre, ya lo tenemos todo, su jefe, sus integrantes, todo. Solo nos quedan dos pasos, no la pifies ahora.

-Pero es que yo la quiero.

Aprieto los puños y por primera vez en mucho tiempo noto mis ojos aguarse.

-La quiero y la estoy matando sin querer. Estoy cansando de verla sufrir.

-¿Y por qué no la dejas?

-Porque si la dejo nos morimos los dos. Ella y yo. Es difícil de explicar. La quiero, maldita sea y sé que me quiere. Y no es nada nuevo, llevamos juntos toda la vida, soy incapaz de alejarme o de dejarla. No puedo, ¿qué sentido tendría todo esto entonces? ¿Para qué volver a mí cuerpo original? ¿Para qué luchar? No quiero vivir un mundo en el que ella no está.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar, por mucho que cueste, llámala, llámala ahora, y antes de dormir, y por la mañana. Hazle saber que estás ahí pero no puedes bajo ningún concepto contarle la verdad. Aún no.

Me revuelvo el pelo, frustrado. Suspiro y tanteo mi bolsillo buscando mi móvil.

Mierda, no lo siento.

Tanteo mis bolsillos y mi ropa y todo lo que hay es el móvil de Conan.

-Maldita sea, me he dejado el móvil en la agencia.

-Qué listo eres, Kudo.

El móvil de Conan comienza a vibrar. Ran me está llamando.

Raro.

-¿Ran-neechan?

-Conan, ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa del profesor, ¿por qué?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Inmediatamente me tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tienes tú el móvil de Shinichi?

Me quedo sin aire.

-¿El móvil de Shinichi-niichan?

-Sí.

Cierro los ojos. Piensa Kudo, piensa.

-Ah sí, esta mañana mientras tú dormías ha llegado el teléfono por correo, tenía una notita pidiéndole al profesor Agasa que se lo revisara que últimamente no le anda bien, me lo iba a traer pero se me ha olvidado completamente.

Gracias mamá por darme tus dotes de improvisación.

Escucho un suspiro largo por parte de Ran.

-Vale, Conan. No tardes que voy a empezar a preparar la cena.

-Sí, Ran-neechan.

Cuando cuelga me dan ganas de estrellar el móvil contra el suelo. La voz de Ran se rompió al terminar la frase.

-Tu novia casi te pilla.

No tengo fuerzas para responder.

-Vamos Shinichi, Ran es una chica fuerte, vosotros podéis con esto.

Suspiro y asiento.

-Por favor Haibara.

Me mira.

-Termina cuanto antes el antídoto.

-Eso haré.

Me despido de ellos y regreso a la agencia. Cuando entro Ran está en la cocina, sentada con una pastilla en la mano y un vaso de agua en la otra.

Me entran ganas de llorar.

 _Pastillas antidepresivas._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 _Ran's POV._

-¿Qué es eso Ran-neechan?

Me obligó a mirar a Conan y fuerzo una sonrisa.

-Es una medicina para el resfriado.

-Eso no es verdad.

Pestañeo un par de veces y mantengo la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué piensas que es mentira?

\- Ya he visto antes esas pastillas, las tomaba mi madre cuando yo era más pequeño.

Siento ganas de vomitar.

-Esas pastillas son antidepresivas.

-¿Sabes qué es la depresión?

-Ran-neechan soy un niño, no un tonto.

Me arde la garganta por las ganas de llorar, pero como siempre, soy incapaz de hacerlo.

-Lo siento Conan, sé que eres más listo de lo normal.

-¿Tan triste estás, Ran-neechan?

-Yo no estoy triste, Conan.

Conan me mira y sé que lo que le voy a decir le va a impactar.

-Estoy enferma.

Cierra sus puños y antes de que me dé cuenta se acerca a mí y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, abrazándome.

-No quiero que estés mal.

Lo abrazo y aprieto los dientes.

-Estaré bien.

-Sí Shinichi-niichan te tiene así deberías-

-Shinichi no es lo que me tiene así.

Conan me mira extrañado.

Claro, no lo he dicho en ningún momento.

-Siempre he dicho que estoy dispuesta a esperar a Shinichi, ¿por qué las cosas iban a ser diferentes después de un año?

Conan se separa y me mira intrigado.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

Las malditas cartas.

Las malditas cartas que han empezado a llegarme después del viaje a Kyoto.

Cartas dónde personas que no conozco me insultan, me desprecian, me hacen ver que no estoy a la altura de Shinichi.

Hay tantas cosas.

Las cartas.

La ausencia.

Mis sentimientos.

Los secretos.

Las mentiras.

El peligro.

 _Shinichi._

Me levanto de la silla y corro al baño, me encierro e inmediatamente vomito. Es la tercera vez en el día que vomito.

-¡Ran-neechan! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Me paso la mano por el rostro, me tiro de los pelos. Quiero llorar, necesito llorar. Me tiembla el pulso, me asfixio.

Me agobio, las paredes parecen hacerse cada vez más estrechas, la voz de Conan parece tan lejana.

-¡RAN-NEECHAN!

-¡CONAN VETE!

Necesito estar sola, necesito tranquilizarme. Un sollozo escapa de mis labios, pero ni una sola puta lágrima se desliza. Me araño la piel de la angustia, abrazo mis rodillas y sentada en una esquina del baño empiezo a murmurar cosas inteligibles.

El móvil comienza a sonar. Número desconocido. Ni siquiera soy consciente cuando pulso el botón de descolgar.

 _-¿Ran? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor dime algo estoy muy preocupado._

Al fin noto las lágrimas correr libres por mi rostro.

 _-Shinichi…_

 _-Ran, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy asustado, tienes la voz terrible._

Respiro hondo.

…

 _-¿Cómo estás, Shinichi?_

 _-Ran…_

 _-Espero que te estés cuidando, he visto que las temperaturas van a disminuir, no vayas a coger un resfria-_

 _-Basta por favor._

Guardo silencio.

 _-No sé… no sé qué está pasando y por qué estás así. Pero te lo suplico Ran, la que se tiene que cuidar eres tú._

Sollozo y tapo mi boca.

 _-Joder Ran, te quiero._

 _-Te quiero Shinichi._

 _-Por favor Ran, créeme, te adoro, te quiero muchísimo._

Su voz se ha roto y sé que está llorando.

Nunca había escuchado a Shinichi llorar.

 _-Yo también, Shinichi. Más que a nadie._

 _-Cuídate, por favor._

 _-Lo sé._

Shinichi se despide y tras colgar salgo del baño y vuelvo a la cocina, a terminar la cena.

-¿Ran-neechan, estás bien?

Me giro y le dedico una sonrisa a Conan.

-Por supuesto, siéntate que vamos a cenar.

Cenamos en silencio, yo sin apenas comer y Conan sin despegar los ojos de mi cara. Cuando terminamos lo mando a dormir mientras yo comienzo a recoger la cocina.

El sonido del teléfono de la agencia comienza a sonar.

 _-Agencia de Detectives Kogoro Mouri._

 _-Buenas noches, ¿Es usted Ran Mouri?_

 _-Sí, soy yo._

 _-Soy de la Policía. La prueba de huellas dactilares que usted mandó ya ha sido finalizada, ¿desea que se le envíe de inmediato o prefiere venir usted a recogerla?_

 _-Envíenmela._

 _-Enseguida, llegará allí en unos veinte minutos._

 _-Muchas gracias._

Me siento en el sofá y observo mis manos. El corazón me late muy rápido y no sé qué me voy a encontrar en esas pruebas. Las mandé esta tarde, mientras Conan estaba en casa del profesor.

Me aseguro de que tanto papá cómo Conan están dormidos y vuelvo a la agencia a esperar el resultado de las pruebas.

Entonces llaman a la puerta.

Con un nudo en el pecho abro y un hombre me da un sobre, le doy las gracias y observo como el hombre se va.

Me siento en el sillón de papá.

Me tiemblan las manos.

Abro el sobre y saco el resultado de las pruebas.

Leo el contenido.

Cierro los ojos.

Muerdo mis labios.

Sollozo.

Vuelvo a leer el papel.

 _Huellas dactilares Conan Edogawa._

 _Huellas dactilares Shinichi Kudo._

 _ **Idénticas.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 _Shinichi's POV._

Una semana.

Desde el día después en que llamé a Ran llorando y la vi con pastillas antidepresivas su actitud es muy extraña. Se va desde muy temprano hasta casi de noche todos los días y no da ni una explicación. Tampoco me deja acompañarla y, no sé cómo se las apaña, pero todas las veces que he intentado seguirla ha conseguido que le pierda el rastro. Y su comportamiento con Conan ha cambiado. Pero es muy raro, está más dulce, más cariñosa. Pero es todo muy forzado.

Y no me mira a los ojos.

Las dos últimas veces que la he llamado como Shinichi apenas habla, está como ida, como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

-Kudo, se está haciendo de noche, vete antes de que tu chica se preocupe por ti.

Llevo todo el día en casa del profesor, el antídoto para la droga cada vez está más cerca de ser terminado. Haibara dice que quizás en dos días esté terminada.

-Me voy, di le al profesor que mañana quizás que no venga, voy a ver si puedo investigar qué demonios está haciendo Ran.

-No le des muchas vueltas al tema.

-Lo intentaré, adiós.

-Nos vemos.

Justo antes de llegar a la agencia el teléfono de Shinichi comienza a sonar.

Es Ran.

Casi se me corta la respiración. Ran llevaba meses sin llamarme. Desde el viaje soy yo el único que la llama.

 _-¿Ran?_

 _-Shinichi quiero decirte algo._

 _-¿Has estado llorando?_

 _-Eso no es importante._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Shinichi tú…_

Esperé paciente su pregunta, con el temor de que me dejara, de que me dijera que estaba cansada de mí. Tragué saliva, asustado.

 _-Shinichi, ¿eres feliz conmigo?_

¿Cómo?

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-¿Realmente me quieres? ¿Es posible que estés confundido? Shinichi yo… ¿de verdad soy suficiente para ti?_

Miré al cielo y una lágrima traicionera se escapó y se deslizó por mí mejilla.

 _-No te quiero._

Silencio.

 _-Yo te amo, Ran._

Escuché un sollozo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

 _-No quiero que vuelvas a preguntarme algo como si eres suficiente para mí. Ran, nunca más. Eres jodidamente maravillosa, soy yo el que no te merece, por hacerte sufrir y esperar. Ran nunca dudes que te quiero. Nunca._

 _-Shinichi yo-_

 _-¿Y tú, Ran?_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Sé que lo estás pasando mal, que últimamente estás en muy mal estado y me tienes preocupado. A mí a todos los que te rodean. Ran si vas a ser más feliz lejos de mí, si ya no sientes por mí-_

 _-Shinichi no seas tonto._

Aprieto el teléfono entre mis manos.

 _-Estoy enamorada de ti, Shinichi. Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar nunca._

 _-Pero Ran, tú …_

 _-Lo sé._

Silencio.

 _-Shinichi sin ti me muero._

 _-Te quiero tanto, Ran. Queda muy, muy poco para que volvamos a vernos._

 _-Te esperaré._

 _-Te quiero, Ran._

 _-Te quiero, Shinichi._

Tras colgar el teléfono subo a la casa. Me encuentro al tío Kogoro viendo la tele.

-¿Dónde está Ran?

-Encerrada en su habitación, nos ha dejado la cena hecha, yo ya he comido, puedes comer cuando quieras.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

Llamó la puerta de la habitación de Ran. Abro y me la encuentro haciendo una pequeña maleta.

-Ran-neechan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy preparando la maleta para irme unos días.

-¿Adónde?

-Subaru-san se marcha de vacaciones al extranjero. Necesito despejarme unos días y sentir la esencia de su casa. Así que me he ofrecido a mantener la casa y voy a pasar unos días durmiendo en casa de Shinichi.

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Ahora sí.

Me sonríe.

Y yo me quedo en shock.

¿Qué demonios?

-¿Ahora sí?

Ran se agacha a mi altura y me besa la frente. Me da un sobre bastante grande y luego me acaricia la mejilla.

-Basta que no me vaya no puedes abrir este sobre, ¿Vale Conan? Tienes que prometerme que no lo abrirás y leerás hasta que yo no me haya ido.

-¿Qué hay en el sobre, Ran-neechan?

-Ya lo verás. Es muy tarde, come algo y a la cama.

-¿Cuándo te vas? ¿No me puedo ir contigo?

-Me voy mañana por la noche. Y no, no puedes. Necesito estar sola, además, comprenderás todo cuando leas ese sobre.

-¿Y cuando lo lea?

-Te aseguro que sabrás qué hacer.

Ran me vuelve a sonreír y tras un beso en la mejilla me manda a dormir.

Guardo el sobre entre mi ropa y me prometo no abrirlo hasta que ella no se vaya. Es lo mínimo que debo hacer.

Me acuesto y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo un único pensamiento reina en mi cabeza.

 _Te amo, Ran._

. . . .

El sonido de la tostadora y la radio me despierta. Me dirijo al lavabo y después a la cocina. Ran está preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ran-neechan.

-Buenos días, Conan.

-¿Dónde está el tío Kogoro?

-Está en casa de mamá, ayudando en un caso. Parece ser que están dejando su orgullo atrás.

-Eso es genial, Ran-neechan.

Ran parece estar hoy algo más animada, sin embargo las enormes ojeras siguen acompañándola. Al menos, come algo más que antes. Sonoko anda detrás de ella, obligándola a comer y a moverse, lo cual es un gran alivio.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar Ran se va a comprar comida para sus días en mi casa. Yo me dedico a buscar en su cuarto algo que me dé pistas de por qué sus ataques de ansiedad, ya que nunca llegó a contármelo.

Entonces encuentro algo muy extraño.

¿Cartas? Sin remitente.

Asegurándome de que Ran aún no aparece me dispongo a leerlas.

Joder.

¿Qué. Mierda. Es. Esta?

" _Eres una puta arrastrada."_

" _¿Con cuántos te has acostado para tener experiencia?"_

" _A ver cuánto tarda en dejarte Kudo, no eres más que una zorra."_

" _Ran Mouri y ¿Shinichi Kudo? No seas ilusa, ni aunque fueras la muerta de un caso le interesarías, imbécil."_

A medida que voy leyendo la sangre me hierve más y más.

¿Quién cojones son estos imbéciles y qué demonios hacen enviándole semejante mierda a mi novia?

Esta basura es la que trae a Ran por el camino de la amargura. Por eso me hizo esas preguntas ayer. La impotencia y la rabia se adueñan de mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a guardar las cartas y espero el momento en el que Ran vuelva.

Entonces recibo un mensaje de Haibara.

" _KUDO, ANTÍDOTO TERMINADO. VEN CUÁNTO ANTES."_

Me quedo sin aire.

Shinichi Kudo está de vuelta.

-¿Conan?

-Ran-neechan. ¿Te vas?

-Sí, ya tengo todo preparado. Nos vemos pronto, Conan.

Algo en sus palabras llama mi atención.

-Adiós, Ran-neechan.

En el mismo instante en el que cierra la puerta preparo mis cosas para irme yo también a casa del profesor Agasa. Le dejo una nota a Kogoro diciéndole que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa del profesor que no se preocupe.

Estoy apunto de marcharme cuando recuerdo el sobre de Ran.

Lo abro y lo primero que me encuentro son los certificados de detención de Karasuma Rei y de Gin y Vodka.

¿Qué demonios?

Y entonces leo el último papel.

Pierdo el color.

 _Ran sabe que soy Shinichi._

 _Y ahora sabe que yo también lo sé._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

 _Ran 's POV._

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon.**_

Suelto mis cosas en el suelo de la habitación de Shinichi y me tiro sobre la cama, abrazando la almohada, aspirando la esencia de Shinichi que sigue intacta en ella. Respiro hondo y me levanto, busco una de las sudaderas de Shinichi y me la pongo. En ella está todo su olor, y es grande y calienta. Es como si Shinichi estuviera aquí. Me hace sentir bien. Estoy completamente segura de que él ya ha abierto el sobre y lo habrá leído. Me dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, mirando el techo.

Desde el día en que descubrí que Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona he ido dando bandazos de un lugar a otro. Sabía que tenía que buscar a unos hombres de negro, estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad en busca de pistas, de algo que me llevara a ellos.

Y entonces Vermouth apareció. No estoy segura si la encontré yo o más bien fue ella quién lo hizo. Nunca imaginé que la hija de la gran actriz Sharon fuera de las personas importantes en esa organización. Al principio pensé que me buscaba para matarme, o para saber algo de Shinichi, pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

" _Sweet angel, es hora de que todo acabe. Estoy cansada de muertes. Perdí a mis padres por estar en esto. Cool Guy y tú me ayudasteis en Nueva York. Ahora me toca devolveros el favor."_

Me quedé sorprendida cuando me dio un disco duro y un sobre.

No quise que nadie me pillara, así que me fui a la oficina de mamá y allí descubrí toda la información de la organización de hombres de negro. Estaba todo. Desde las muertes que llevaron a cabo hasta su paradero. No dudé en acudir a Jodie-sensei. Aún guardaba su número de cuando me daba clases. Le llevé toda la información e, inmediatamente, todos los agentes se presentaron en el lugar. El jefe de ellos y los dos que vi en el parque de atracciones fueron detenidos los primeros y en estos momentos están viajando a China, dónde les espera lo que les resta de vida entre rejas. Aún faltan tres personas por arrestar. Kir, Chianti y Rum.

En el sobre tan solo había una disculpa por parte de Vermouth a la Policía.

Después de la detención de los principales pedí un certificado para entregárselo a Shinichi.

Al principio me dolió mucho confirmar que Shinichi había estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo, pero después de una noche llorando supongo que recapacité.

También está el tema de las cartas. No he querido nombrárselas a Shinichi, no sé cómo le puede sentar. No es muy acogedor lo que hay en ellas. Son principalmente mi fuente de daño, me recuerdan lo sola que estoy y lo pequeña que parezco al lado de Shinichi.

Suspiro. Cierro los ojos y dejó que el silencio me acompañe. Todo huele a Shinichi y me hace sentir bien. Pierdo consciencia de cuánto tiempo me llevo así, quizás minutos o quizás horas.

Hasta que escucho el estruendo que hace un portazo que proviene de la puerta principal. Cuando reacciono me incorporo rápidamente y antes de llegar a abrir la puerta de la habitación ésta se abre, dando paso a-

-¿Shinichi?

-Ran.

Me quedo en silencio tan solo observándolo, inspeccionándolo detenidamente.

Entro en un trance y entonces Shinichi acaricia mi mejilla muy lentamente, como con miedo a lastimarme.

-Shinichi, ¿Cómo….?

-Haibara ha terminado el antídoto.

Lo miro a los ojos. Una pizca de celos me picha en el pecho al recordar que la creadora de la droga y antigua científica de la organización ha tenido más confianza que yo.

Me muerdo el labio y aparto la mirada.

-Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú.- me limito a decir.

Me coge el mentón y me lo alza, de manera que pueda volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y entonces sonríe de manera seductora, mostrándome sus dientes.

-No me digas que estás celosa.

Me molesta mucho que después de tanto tiempo ya se está metiendo conmigo. Resopló y vuelvo a apartar la vista, un poco enfurruñada.

Shinichi se ríe y acaricia mis mejillas con sus manos, posando un suave beso sobre mi frente.

-No seas tonta, sabes de sobra que yo te quiero a ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Se inclina para besarme pero justo cuando me va a besar lo detengo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Creo que antes deberíamos hablar.

Suspira un poco decepcionado. Me moría de ganas por besarlo, pero antes todo tiene que ser aclarado.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a sospechar de Conan?

-No he sospechado de él.

Me mira extrañado.

-Estaba cansada de que no me contaras nada y decidí empezar a investigar por mí cuenta.

-¿Por qué tenías tú el sobre de certificado de Gin y-

-Registré la casa del profesor.

-¿Qué?

-En el ordenador de Haibara vi los nombres de ellos. Vi el nombre del APTX 4869 y vi cosas. No Dejé todo en su sitio. Luego me puse a investigar tu parentesco con Conan y registrando tu cuarto encontré tu móvil. Pedí un certificado de huellas dactilares para comprobar que todo estaba correcto.

-Ran, ¿Te metiste en el ordenador de Haibara?

-Cuando descubrí que Conan y tú erais la misma persona busqué pistas, sitios que me llevarán a esos hombres. Y un día me encontré a Vermouth.

-Ran maldita sea, ¿Sabes el peligro al que te sometiste?

En este punto ni siquiera me preocupo en medir mis palabras. Tan solo salen y sé que las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas.

Al fin.

-Vermouth me ayudó, me dio las gracias y me brindó toda la información que teníamos que saber de esos hombres. Lo llevé todo a Jodie-sensei. Todo. El FBI se encargó de ir y encarcelar a casi todos. Aún faltan algunos. Finalmente todo está acabando.

-¿¡No lo entiendes, Ran!?

 _¿Eh?_

-¡Podrían haberte hecho algo! ¿Y si Vermouth te hubiera matado? Dime, ¿Qué se supone de debería hacer yo? ¿Qué sentido tendría todo?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estaba desesperada!

-Ran, era MUY peligroso. ¿Por qué piensas que no te he contado nada desde el principio? Porque sabía que harías algo que pusiera tu vida en peligro. Ran, ¿Qué mierda hago si te pasa algo? ¿Si te matan?

-¿Y piensas que ocultándolo ibas a mantenerme alejada del peligro? De verdad, Shinichi. Te creía más inteligente. ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a quedarme quieta viendo como te enfrentas a una mierda de la cuál desconocía? ¿Pensabas que no iba a buscar respuestas? ¿Soluciones? Dime Shinichi, si hubiera sido al revés, ¿Te quedarías quiero a esperar a que me maten para saber la verdad?

\- Joder Ran. Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. Pero en cuanto a tí se refiere me vuelvo un completo egoísta. Lo sé. No, no me hubiera quedado quieto. Pero tampoco quiero que estés en peligro. Maldita sea, Ran. Te quiero demasiado para permitir que te pase algo.

-Pudiste contarme la verdad y hubiéramos luchado juntos, joe Shinichi.

-Pero tú no estás siendo sincera conmigo ahora mismo.

Lo miro confusa.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme lo de las malditas cartas?

Cierro los ojos.

-Shinichi, escuch-

-No, Ran, no. Esas cartas están llenas de insultos, de basura, de mentiras y de cosas que te están haciendo daño. Ran, ataques de ansiedad. No duermes, no comes, no sonríes. No hay nada. No me contaste nada. Sabes que nada de lo que pone en esa basura es cierto. No eres una arrastrada, no eres una mierda, no eres una zorra. No eres nada de lo que dice ahí. Y espero que no se te haya cruzado por la cabeza que te voy a dejar o que no te quiero.

Lo miro a los ojos y aguanto un sollozo.

-¿Crees que podrás entender de una vez que te amo?

Durante unos segundos permanecemos en silencio. Yo con los ojos cerrados. Shinichi mirándome fijamente.

-Te amo, Shinichi.

Y al final estallamos. Shinichi acoge mi rostro entre sus manos y une suavemente nuestros labios. Sus manos bajan a mi cadera y yo acaricio sus mejillas, enredando mis manos alrededor de su cuello. De repente ya no estamos satisfechos, Shinichi pellizca mi cadera y cuando abro mi boca para protestar su lengua se abre paso y acabamos luchando por llevar el control. Nuestras narices chicas y nuestra respiración es pesada. La manos de Shinichi se descontrolan y son incapaces de quedarse quieras. Recorren mi cuerpo mientras yo aprieto sus hombros y su espalda, impacientándome. Acabamos retrocediendo y caemos en su cama. Él encima de mí. Me quita la sudadera mientras yo lucho con su uniforme de instituto. En algún punto ambos estamos prácticamente desnudos, salvo la ropa interior. Shinichi vuelve a besarme y hundo mis manos en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Sus manos se pasean por mí estómago, mi cintura, mi espalda. Rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos cuando Shinichi separa nuestras bocas y comienza a repartir besos por mí cuello. Apenas soy consciente de la realidad ya que el placer nubla mis sentidos. Murmuro su nombre y cuando encuentra uno de mis puntos sensibles, succiona ese punto y muerde. Incapaz de aguantarlo gimo su nombre. Mis dedos aprietan su piel mientras los suyos surcan la mía. Quita el ganchito del sujetador y desaparece de nuestras vistas. Acaricia mis senos y besa mis mejillas. No soy capaz de decir una sola palabra, ida por las emociones. Shinichi besa mis pechos y succiona un pezón mientras pellizca el otro. No soy capaz de controlar los sonidos incoherentes que salen de mi boca. Sus manos bajan y toman el borde de mis bragas.

Me mira a los ojos.

-No voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

-Mientras sea contigo todo está bien.

Él sonríe ante mis palabras y me besa dulcemente, tratando de transmitirme seguridad.

Sus dedos se abren paso entre mis carnes y gimo de puro placer cuando introduce dos dedos en mi cavidad.

-¿Te duele?

Tan solo niego con la cabeza.

-Si en algún momento te hago daño párame.

Asiento y me besa la frente.

Comienza a mover sus dedos dentro de mí y me agarro a las sábanas, sin poder expresar el placer que me sucumbía.

Shinichi besa mi estómago y comienza a jugar con mi clítoris. Yo chillo su nombre y me remuevo entre las sábanas. Introduce otro dedo y a pesar de que molesta un poco le incito a que prosiga. Los dedos de Shinichi torturan mi punto de placer y con la otra mano vuelve a pellizcar mis pezones. Muerdo mis labios, desesperada.

-Shinichi, por favor…- le imploro.

Aumenta el ritmo de sus dedos y cuando llego a mi punto cumbre grito su nombre mientras me corro en sus dedos.

Apenas puedo respirar y su olor me intoxica, necesito más de él.

Shinichi se despoja de la poca ropa que le quedaba y se posiciona entre mis piernas. Besa mi frente y enreda nuestras manos.

Nos miramos a los ojos, diciendo sin palabras lo mucho que nos hemos echado de menos y la falta que nos hacía estar juntos. Le dedico la sonrisa más verdadera que he hecho en meses y Shinichi me besa.

Y me penetra de una sola estocada. Sin contemplación, sin miramientos.

La primera vez siempre duele. Cierro los ojos y una lágrima solitaria cae. Shinichi besa todo mi rostro, tratando que me relaje y abandone la tensión creada en mi cuerpo. Cuando empiezo a sentirme necesitada le pido que se mueva.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por favor, Shinichi.

Comienza un vaivén suave, ambos gemimos y le imploro que vaya más rápido, que lo necesito. De un movimiento suave y lento empiezan las embestidas, cada vez más rápido, más rápido, mucho más rápido. Y sale de mi interior y vuelve a entrar. Grito su nombre, una y otra vez. Él susurra el mío, mientras aumenta el ritmo de las estocadas, cada vez más profundas. Levanta mis rodillas y vuelve a salirse y entrar, encontrando otro punto de placer. El placer nubla todos mis sentidos y tan solo soy capaz de gemir y gritar el nombre de mi amado.

Shinichi.

Shinichi.

 _¡Shinichi!_

Llegamos al clímax y ambos nos corremos.

Rendido, cae encima de mí, su rostro entre mis pechos. Tratamos de acompasar nuestras respiración. Él nos tapa a ambos y rodea mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, escuchando el ritmo de mi corazón. Yo aspiro el olor a menta de su pelo y acaricio su nuca. Hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Por fin, tras un mes, vuelvo a dormir en paz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 _Epílogo._

 _ **3 años después…**_

 _Shinichi's POV._

Mi corazón jamás había latido tan fuerte. Me tiemblan las manos de lo nervioso que estoy. ¿Quién lo diría? El gran Detective Shinichi Kudo apunto del ataque de pánico. Estoy completamente seguro de que nunca había estado tan aterrado, ni siquiera en mis tiempos de Conan, pensando que jamás recuperaría mi cuerpo. Estoy terriblemente aterrado.

Pero a la vez, soy el hombre más feliz de esta tierra.

Los minutes hacen eternos. Aquí, subido en el altar, trabajando para respirar bien, con una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro, impaciente por la llegada de la mujer, que en unos minutos, uniría su vida junto a la mía completamente.

Ran Mouri.

Ran Kudo, dentro de muy poco.

Un cosquilleo se instala en mi estómago y mi sonrisa se incrementa de solo pensarlo. Me muero de ansias por verla. Sonoko y mi madre se han negado en rotundo a que vea su vestido de novia, están decididas al cien por cien que debe ser una sorpresa para mí.

Y yo no les digo que no, pero por Dios, estoy por tirarme de los pelos.

Todavía recuerdo el día que Sonoko y mi madre arrastraron a Ran a comprar absolutamente todo la ropa, tanto el vestido de novia, como cosas nuevas para la luna de miel. Hace poco Eri-san y mi madre le dieron la charla a Ran sobre la protección al tener relaciones sexuales y lo que duele la primera vez.

Como si de verdad Ran y yo no hubiéramos hecho nada en los casi cuatro años que hemos estado de novios.

Por supuesto mamá se olía algo, Ran se puso roja como un tomate y se mordió el labio, algo que solo hace cuando está ocultando algo.

O cuando me quiere matar del infarto y me lleva al quinto cielo para hacerle ver las estrellas de placer.

Realmente me hizo muchísima gracia que le dieran esa charla un mes antes de la boda.

Probablemente no son nada conscientes de que Ran y yo lo habremos hecho todo. Y todo es TODO. ¿Quién me va a culpar? Ran es adictiva. Toda ella. Y los sonidos que hace más.

Maldita sea, que pase la ceremonia ya que necesito tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos. Llevo exactamente 35 horas sin ver a Ran. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Mi padre me da una palmada en la espalda.

-Shinichi, estás temblando. Tranquilízate, queda muy poco para que Ran llegue.

Doy un largo suspiro y lo miro.

-Lo sé, papá. ¿Así estabas tú cuándo te casaste con mamá?

Da una carcajada.

-Yo estaba mucho peor, no paraba quieto y tuve que correr al baño minutos antes de que llegara tu madre.

Los dos nos reímos y entonces alguien grita:

-YA VIENE LA NOVIA.

Mierda, casi me desmayo del susto.

Y entonces aparece.

Ran.

Con un largo vestido, blanco como la nieve, con los bordes de encaje. Sin mangas, ajustado al pecho. Su espalda descubierta. Un ligero maquillaje que la hacen ver más preciosa si cabe. Su pelo recogido en un moño bajo, con mechones de pelo cayendo haciendo ver su rostro más angelical aún.

Me entran ganas de llorar de lo preciosa que está. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, se nota a leguas que está igual de nerviosa que yo. Todos la miran embobados. Kogoro la lleva con una sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos. Eri-san está en la primera fila llorando silenciosamente, Sonoko y Kazuha están muy emocionadas. En el otro lado mi madre la mira y después me mira a mí, orgullosa.

Y en cuanto a mí, el mundo ha desaparecido porque ella está aquí y me está sonriendo. De repente todos los nervios desaparecen, para dar lugar a un cálido sentimiento. Ella llega junto a mí y entrelazados nuestras manos. Miro agradecido a su padre y éste me sonríe, muy emocionado. Ni siquiera escucho las palabras del sacerdote, ella es lo único para mí.

-Kudo Shinichi, ¿Acepta a Mouri Ran como legítima esposa y amarla hasta la eternidad?

-Acepto.

Quiero llorar de tantas emociones que me embargan.

-Mouri Ran, ¿Acepta a Kudo Shinichi como legítimo esposo y amarlo hasta la eternidad?

-Acepto.

Lágrimas de felicidad se deslizan por nuestros rostros. No recuerdo en qué momento el sacerdote nos ha dado su bendición. Ni en qué momento los anillos han sido colocados en nuestros dedos. Ni tampoco las palabras del sacerdote declarando que oficialmente éramos marido y mujer.

Tan solo atrapo sus labios en un beso y olvido todo lo que nos rodea. Ya no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, y lentamente mi lengua se hace paso en su boca, nos derretimos muy lentamente y ninguno es consciente de la oleada de aplausos que hay a nuestros pies. Durante el beso recuerdo absolutamente todo por lo que hemos pasado.

Nuestra vida pasa por delante de mis ojos.

" _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-K-Kudo Shinichi, de la clase Sakura."_

" _-¡Ran! ¡Me gusta que me llames Ran! ¿E-está bien?_

 _-B-bueno, si tú quieres…_

 _-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Shinichi!"_

" _-¿Existe una razón? No entiendo las razones que puede llegar a tener alguien para asesinar. Pero, ¿Debe haber una razón para salvar una vida?_

 _-Shinichi… "_

" _-¿Tienes alguna novia, Conan?_

 _-Ah-eh no…_

 _-Pues hay un chico que me gusta muchísimo._

 _-¿Enserio? No será ese Shinichi que estabas buscando?_

 _-¡Eso es! "_

" _-Espérame, Ran."_

" _-Shinichi-niichan dijo-_

 _-¡Basta! No quiero oír más sus excusas._

 _-Shinichi dijo que… Lo esperes por favor, que volverá, volverá a por ti, aunque le cueste la vida, volverá por ti, Ran."_

" _-No eres la única._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-"No eres la única que tiene cosas que decir y mucho más que contar. Así que por favor, espérame un poco más, Ran. Aunque si mis deducciones son correctas… Lo que yo te tengo que preguntar y lo que tú me tienes que preguntar… es exactamente lo mismo."_

" _-¡¿Cómo quieres que deduzca lo que hay en el corazón de la chica a la que quiero!?"_

" _-He oído que ayer quedaste con Okita. Supongo que no habrás olvidado que me confesé en Londres-_

 _*SMOOCH*"_

" _-Te quiero, muchísimo, Shinichi."_

 _-"Ran, te amo."_

 _-"Cásate conmigo, Ran."_

Cásate conmigo, le dije.

Y cuando nos separamos la miro a los ojos y acaricio sus mejillas.

Este es el inicio de mi vida junto a la persona que más quiero.

-Te quiero, Ran.

-Te quiero, Shinichi.

Y Ran, sonrió.

 **FIN.**

 **Hola! Siento haber tardado, he estado muy liada con los estudios. Pero por fin he traído el final de este FanFic! Espero que os guste, muy muy muy pronto voy a traer otro más. Quizás haga un 30 besos o algo así con varios fanfics. También voy a empezar a escribir en inglés, me apetece expandirme un poco más. Nos leemos pronto!** **️**


End file.
